Secret Mission
by randomchick1995
Summary: Snake Eye has had a secret ever since his teammates got arrested in Paris. What makes him keep dissapearing? It all has to do with a certain someone he met. Snake EyexOC First Mary sue fanfic.BEWARNED!
1. His Secret

Ch. 1 His Secret

Secret Mission

Ripcord looked at the Joe's resident ninja before leaning over to speak to his friend. "Hey Duke. Is it just me, or has Snakey over there been a bit more weird than usual?"

Duke glanced at the black ninja before shrugging. "How should I know? It's not like we're drinking buddies or nothing."

Ripcord laughed, as if the idea of Snake Eye doing anything remotely normal was hysterical. It was irritating. They were talking about me. Did they not know that I could hear them? Just because I don't speak doesn't mean I can't hear.

I sighed internally before leaving. I bumped into Scarlett in the hallway. Well, she bumped into me. She looked up in surprise. "Snake Eye!"

I smiled a bit behind my mask. Ever since we'd met, Scarlett had been like a sister to me. I remembered there had been once a time that Ripcord had thought me and her were romantically involved. I chuckled silently at the memory.

"How are you? You've seemed a little out of it recently."

I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone think that? Though I had been a little bored recently. After a fight like the one with COBRA, base life was hard to adjust to. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. She looked convinced. I smirked at her naivety.

She went to see Ripcord and I continued down the hallway toward General Hawk's office. He glanced up from his desk when he saw me. "Oh, Hello, Snake Eye. Did you need something?"

I hesitated. I realized I didn't plan anything to say, but now that I was here…

I signed my request. General Hawk looked surprised. "Really? This is highly unusual… but I suppose it'd be alright. I'll need specific dates for departure and return, alright?"

I nodded curtly as relief rushed through me. This might be easier than I thought.

*Three Days Later*

I could feel Ripcord's eyes on me for what seemed the millionth time. From my peripheral vision I could see his frown. "Guys, I'm telling you. Something is going on with him. He's even more sulky than usual."

Scarlett jumped to my defense. "Don't be so rude. He's just trying to get back in the swing of things like the rest of us."  
I smiled sadly, and nearly reconsidered my decisions to not tell anybody about my departure. I shook my head. It would only cause trouble if they tried to follow me. I smirked. Especially if they followed me to where I'm headed.

The realization of what I was doing hit me full force. By tomorrow I'd be gone. Not permanently, I hoped, but one could never predict the future. I stood. There were still preparations to make for my trip tomorrow. As I was leaving I caught the end of Ripcord's sentence.

"… can't hear us, can he?"

I smiled. He wasn't nearly as smart as I'd hoped Scarlett's choice would be, but what the heart wants, the brain can't argue.

Which brought me to the reason I was leaving. I did hope I'd made the right decisions, but it was too late to stop. I might have needed to send a message ahead, but it was too risky. So I left silently, as I always did. I thought about why I was leaving. It seemed selfish and stupid, but unavoidable. A woman's face filled my head.

Aimée. The woman who had helped me escape the police. That should have sealed my faith in her, but then she'd lied to her government to protect me and tended to the worst of my injuries. I thought back to that encounter.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2 Remembering

_I hung back, although my teammates were presently being captured. I couldn't risk it. I felt bad for them, but there was nothing I could do. I winced as the adrenalin wore off and the pain from my wound became all too pronounced._

_I heaved a sigh as I darted down the alleyway. Nobody was around that I could see. The building in front of me appears abandoned, so I darted inside. I carefully pulled back the cloth that got in the way. Stupid truck._

_I pulled in a sharp breath before jerking it off in one quick motion. I frowned. The wound was just along my spine… just out of reach. The sound of footsteps caused me to jump on one of the rotted rafters that were barely supporting the building. A woman with dark black hair was making her way through the building. What was she doing here?_

_I leaned to get a better look when I felt my tender skin being pulled apart. I hissed quietly, but it might as well been a shout in the quiet warehouse. The woman froze, looking around anxiously._

"_Hello? Who's there?" I froze as well, hoping she wouldn't look up. I didn't feel like drawing attention to myself by roof jumping… especially with the cops looking for more 'terrorists'… ungrateful people. Then the unthinkable happened._

_The stupid beam snapped! I had just enough time to jump off and snag the woman out of the way before it came crashing down. She let out a small moan of pain and looked up at me, eyes wide. She gasped._

"_You. You're the one they're looking for."_

_I found I couldn't quite place her accent. It was strange. I stood and prepared to escape. I was halfway to the door before her voice called me back. "Wait! You forgot something…"_

_I wanted to slap myself. Years of training down the drain because of faulty supports and forgetfulness. Reluctantly, I turned back. She was holding my communication device. It was a stupid idea. It wasn't as if I'd be communicating back, but I supposed it would be useful to hear the others. I sighed and took it from her, nodding in thanks._

_She frowned slightly. "You don't speak?" I shook my head. I turned to leave again when she called back. _

"_Wait!" Her footsteps pitter pattered until they were right behind me. I spun around and she grabbed my arm. I flinched at the contact. She sighed. "You're hurt, and you just saved me… please let me help you!"_

_I hesitated. I shook my head. "Please? I won't bite…" She looked at me pleadingly, her strange green eyes silently begging. Finally I sighed and nodded. It would be at least a day until I could contact base. Until then, I could use the food and shelter. She smiled slightly._

"_Good! Right this way." She grabbed my arm, gently guiding me. We got to the building she lived in. She frowned slightly. "You'll have to find a way in. There should be a window on the wall around the corner."_

_I nodded, feeling slightly dizzy from the continuing blood loss, but I tried to ignore it. I got in her apartment before she did. She smiled as she saw me. "Good. You found it. Now, if you don't mind, could I take a look at your cuts?"_

_I rolled my eyes, but she couldn't see. 'Why not?' I wanted to say. 'If you are a spy then life can't get much worse.' Instead I shrugged. She pulled out a first aid kit out o her cabinet. The antiseptic was nothing, but the cloth she was dabbing the wounds with were a bit uncomfortable._

_She chatted merrily while helping me. She didn't seem put off at all that I didn't speak. Instead, we communicated through her asking me yes or no questions. If I was silent it meant I didn't want to answer and she seemed ok with that._

_She smiled at me when she was done. "Well, there's a guest bed, but it's covered in boxes of junk. The couch seems like the best option… I don't expect you to be here in the morning, but if you are, I'll still make breakfast."_

_I nodded. She smiled. "Thank you. I know you don't trust me, and you probably have good reasons, but just remember me if you're ever in Paris."_

_I nodded. I'd probably never be back, but it was a nice thought. I knew I wouldn't be here in the morning. I was right. I woke up early and left a brief note expressing my thanks. To my surprise, I found a bundle of food. It was held together by a safety pin decorated with a and had a message that read 'for the silent guest'. I smiled, before grabbing the bundle. _

_I never forgot._

I was in civilian clothes now. How suspicious would it be if I wandered around Paris in a black suit? I sighed as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I hadn't felt this excited since I jumped out of the airplane in the middle of the Cobra goons. I smirked to myself. Looking around to get a feel of my surroundings, I started in the direction I thought Aimée's house was. I didn't know what I would do if she didn't want to see me, but for once I wasn't planning. For some reason, this seems like something I shouldn't plan.

Our meeting was quite memorable. I couldn't speak, of course, so I had to find a way to get her attention otherwise. I didn't feel like stalking her… choices were slim. I regret to say that I ended up waiting outside her apartment. I felt like an idiot.

When she did finally show up, I had to show her that safety pin she'd put on the food just to keep her from calling the police. After that things went a bit more smoothly. She'd been surprised that I actually showed up, but happy nonetheless. She said she'd be delighted for me to stay with her during my visit. I felt relieved. This could actually work.

Eventually my time to leave was at hand. Aimée seemed disappointed, but for some crazy reason I agreed to come back. Her smile was reward enough. She hugged me goodbye. I was surprised at first, but then I cautiously returned the hug. "Bye, Snake eye!" I smiled. Her sister was deaf so she could understand when I signed to her. 'Call me Michael.'

She nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, then. Goodbye Michael!"

When I got back to Joe's base, everyone was asking where I'd been, but I avoided their questions. Behind my mask, I was always smiling, and Aimée was always somewhere in my mind.


	3. Back Together

Chapter 3 Back Together

*some time later*

"Dude, where do you think he goes all the time?" Ripcord was being nosey again.

Duke rolled his eyes. "Just let the man be, Rip. Why are you so curious?"

"I'm worried bout him. He's being weird!" Ripcord was starting to be a problem. I might need to lead him off the trail soon. But for now…

I was off to see Aimée. I was completely assured that my team wouldn't find out unless I told them. After all, they weren't legally allowed to enter Paris… ever. But I was. I laughed outright, causing several concerned glances to be cast my way.

"See what I mean?" Ripcord nudged Duke with his elbow. Duke shoved him away.

"Lay off! What if he's got a girl or something? It's not that big of a deal."

"Mr. Silent Death with a chick? Naw."

"What bout him and Scarlett?"

"They were just friends. Not boyfriend, girlfriend or nothing."

"So? That doesn't mean he can't get a girl…"

I was quickly getting fed up with this conversation. It was pointless and I had Aimée waiting for me. I quickly got up and left. This time she was waiting for me at the airport. She had a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Michael."

I liked that she called me Michael. She never called me 'Mike' or 'Mikey'… just Michael. I don't think anybody at the base knew my real name… perhaps not even General Hawk. I kissed her lightly on the forehead. She grinned. "They opened a new café down the street… you want to go?"

I nodded and allowed her to drag me down the street. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she walked as close to me as possible. Her body fit against mine like two puzzle pieces. It was nice. She was chattering away about something that had happened the other day. Suddenly she turned to me.

"Michael, I know that you can't tell me about your job, but aren't you worried one of your friends will notice you?"

I laughed so hard and so long that eventually even Aimée started laughing to, even though she didn't know what I'd found funny. I signed to her, my hands shaking as I tried to put a reign on my laughter.

'Love, they aren't gonna step anywhere near this city, trust me.'

She grinned as she rested her head on my arm. "I always do. So, what would you like to talk about?"

'Where would you like the honeymoon? We'd have to be careful.'

She smiled and thought for a while. "Well, where would you like? You know better than I where to avoid your, uh, friends."

'I grew up in Japan.'

"Japan? My grandparents were from Japan."

Ah, that explained the long black hair and small frame. I smiled. 'Japan, then?'

She nodded. "Do we have to wait? It's not like we have friends and family to invite."

I looked at her, even though her tone was teasing, her eyes were deadly serious. I considered the possibilities. Technically, there was no reason not to get married immediately. I smiled at her. 'Name the place, and I'm there… would it be too much to ask if you would meet my friends afterward?'

She smiled. "That'd be amazing… so long it wouldn't get you in trouble."

I laughed. 'They'd probably think _they_ were in trouble if I was to call them.'

She grinned. "Well, how about this afternoon?"

'I might have to check my schedule…' she punched my lightly on the arm. 'but I think I'm free.'

"Alrighty then. Lunch before the wedding or after?"

Her stomach growled loudly. I smirked. 'Well, that answers that.'

She blushed, but nodded. "I am a little hungry."

'Lunch it is, then.'

The wedding was short. It didn't even deserve to be called a ceremony. Aimée seemed satisfied, or rather relieved that the ordeal was finally over with. (Ordeal was my word for it, not hers.)

Now came the hard part. Not only did we have to get to an area my team was allowed to be, but we had to introduce them to Aimée. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Meet the InLaws

Ch. 4 Meet the In-laws

I would just like to say that what happened next was not my fault… mostly. I will admit that I got the code messed up a bit. I had to use Morse code, which was irritating to begin with, but I didn't _mean_ to mess up the emergency code. I'd meant to say 94A2-52EA15-42R1 which assured a safe situation to rendezvous… but I didn't.

At my defense, I was a bit distracted by Aimée, who'd decided it'd be hilarious to tease me while I was trying to send the transmition. I thought it was funny, but rest assured my team mates would not be amused.

Now they thought I was being held captive by an enemy organization. As soon as I got back to base I was sending in a request for longer battery life on the stupid communicators. And less complicated message system.

All we could do was wait. I sighed as I leaned against the wall. Aimée rested in arms contentedly. I'd warned her of the upcoming events. I'd needlessly worried that she'd be frightened. Instead she'd blushed and apologized. Once I assured her it would work out (I hoped it would) she'd smiled and suggested we wait it out.

She yawned and stretched, smiling up at me mischievously. 'What?'

She leaned up to kiss me. Are lips were centimeters apart when suddenly loud explosions filled the room. I sighed. 'That's them.'

She patted me on the arm. "Don't worry, Michael."

I hesitated. 'Do you mind not saying my name around them?' At her look I continued hurriedly. 'It's just that they don't even know my name and…'

She hugged me. "Don't worry. I got your back."

I stood, pulling her to her feet with me. Time to clear up this mess. Scarlett dropped in first… literally. She was scanning the surrounding area until she finally walked over to him.

"Snake Eye! Thank goodness we got here in time! Where'd they go?"

He raised his hands to sign to her when Duke and Ripcord burst through the door. Scarlett told him the situation was okay for now. They didn't lower their weapons. Infact, they started checking on Aimée to make sure she was okay. Ripcord smiled at her.

"How's it going?" Aimée gripped my arm in annoyance and shot him a look. I'll say it again; Ripcord is oblivious. Thank goodness he had smart friends.

Duke elbowed him. "Dude, chill. She's married."

Ripcord's face fell as he caught sight of the ring we'd purchased earlier. He recovered quickly. "Yah, but I bet he can't even compare to all this." He struck a pose. Aimée raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. He's in a whole new league."

Duke laughed. "Burn."

Scarlett looked annoyed. Perhaps it had something to do with her boyfriend flirting with the 'hostage'. "You two are such infants! Why-"

I drew a hand over my face in annoyance. This was getting out of hand. I put my hand up in an effort to get them to just SHUT UP. They faced me. Aimée tightened her grip on my arm.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Ripcord raised an eyebrow at her words.

I signed quickly to Scarlett to explain the situation. Her eyes widened. She looked between me and Aimée. "Truly!?"

Aimée nodded and smiled lightly. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively. Ripcord threw his hands up in exasperation. "Would SOMEBODY please tell me what's going on?"

To my surprise, Aimée stepped forward and offered her hand to Ripcord. "Nice to meet you. My name is Aimée. I believe you already know my husband as Snake Eye."

Then something totally unexpected happened. Ripcord _fainted._

Aimée looked at me worriedly. "Will he be alright?"

I nodded, smirking. 'He'll be fine. Those special ops guys are just… sensitive.'

I chuckled at my private joke. Duke and Scarlett were busy helping Ripcord. She leaned up to my ear and whispered. "Hey, Michael? I do believe that there's a flight to Japan waiting for us."

I smiled. 'I do believe you're right.'

Hey, It's not a normal love story, but what the heart wants, the mind cannot argue.


End file.
